Maria Noches
Summary One of the Witch Queen's best disciples, Maria is an expert when it comes to magic and the occult. Outwardly, she resembles a busty lady in her late 20s. But, it's actually just magic on her part; she's 99 years old and looks like an ancient mummy. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 8-B with Summons. Varies with the Turning Spell Name: Maria Noches Origin: GetBackers Gender: Female Age: 99 Classification: Witch, Transcendential, Stigma User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 9. Transcendentals are stated to exist in the Real World where their will powers would create their backup copies in the Virtual Reality of GetBackers), Magic (She is one of the most skilled witches and 1 of the best students of The Witch Queen), Durability Negation, Damage Reflection (Turning spell passively reflects any damage to her back to the attacker leaving her unscathed), Statistics Mimicry (Turning Spell increases her speed, strength and all other physical stats to match her opponent's), Healing (Can heal her own injuries), Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Can Interact with Non-Physical Beings including Immortal Soulless Beltline Monsters who are Non-Existent), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Forcefield Creation using Magic (Can attack using fire or light balls that cause explosions, can create force fields or even pull out someone's heart), likely Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Power Nullification (She is a Transcendental and possesses the Stigma), and all Divine Design card powers, Acausality (Type 4; Due to being a Transcendental, Maria exists in a different plane of Existence working under a completely different flow of Time and Reality unaffected), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (She was stated to come from a different plane of Existence as well as being Transcendental and working under a different flow of Time and Reality), and all Divine Design card resistances. Attack Potency: Unknown physically, City Block level with summons. Varies (Turning Spell makes her as strong as her opponent). Speed: Likely FTL (Comparable to the Drei Rihter. Varies (Turning Spell makes her as fast as her opponent). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: Unknown physically, City Block level with summons (Could tank hits from Raitei Ginji and Ban). Turning spell and her Transcendental existence make it virtually impossible for her to die. Stamina: Unknown. Varies with Turning Spell Range: Hundreds of meters with Magic. Standard Equipment: Divine Design cards Intelligence: High (Is an exceptional witch) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Turning Circle: Ban and Maria Noches being students of the Witch Queen are able to use Turning Circle which is a circle capable of equalizing every stat to that of an opponent (speed, power, and natural talent), moreover any damage inflicted upon the user will be reflected back to the attacker leaving the user completely unscathed. Magic: Maria Noches is The Witch Queen's best student and as such she is 1 of the most proficient witches. Divine Design: Maria Noches owns 1 of the original decks of Divine Design cards and is exceptionally skilled at using them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Female Characters Category:Card Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier